Él Está Aquí
by escritoraanonima
Summary: Podía estar encerrado en su mundo, nada sería significativo si alguien se iba... Sólo lo tenía a él, y si él estaba allí, nada más importaba. SasuNaru Two-Shot Psicológico. Video Presentación[/watch?v mKTXQUnGm s]
1. Chapter 1

**Bello Immaginario**

**Todo Iba Bien…**

El día había amanecido lluvioso; el cielo estaba oculto entre espesas nubes grises y las gotas eran grandes y constantes, no había cesado desde la noche, aún estando en pleno verano. Sintiendo un profundo frío sobre su piel y debajo de su ropa de dormir, calzó sus pies con los primeros zapatos que encontró, quitándose de encima la manta que le cubría y las sábanas arrugadas que había mantenido enredadas en sus pies por sus movimientos, debido al vago insomnio que parecía sufrir cada noche desde hacía un año. Parándose de la cama, encendió la luz de la lámpara de mesa, aprovechando a darle un ojo al aire acondicionado para ver a qué temperatura estaba, pero increíblemente estaba apagado. Pasó al reloj, notando que eran, a penas, la una de la mañana. Tomaría una taza con leche, la calentaría en el microondas, y si todo salía bien, dormiría hasta la mañana, rezando que ese frío extraño no durara mucho en el ambiente.

Arrastró sus pies por el piso de cerámica, aunque el escaso ruido que era provocado callaba ante los truenos post-centellas que eran oídos cuando bajaba las escaleras. Había tenido un día duro en el instituto, realmente quería descansar sobre la misma colcha de siempre, pero su cuerpo no respondía a sus deseos, así que tomaba leche tibia, lo que generalmente lo hacía dormir como un bebé recién nacido.

La cocina tenía cierto aire tétrico, con las luces de los autos que cruzaban la avenida por esas horas y aquellas pisadas de algún animal que se oían por la grama del jardín. Con los ojos entrecerrados se apresuró en calentar la leche y subir con la taza entre las manos hasta la habitación, la cual casi acabó en todo el trayecto. Cuando se sentó en la cama, ya por la taza sólo había una gota de leche, la cual no había dignado a mirar, y antes de apagar la lámpara, colocó el envase vacío a un lado, lugar en que permanecería por mucho, sobre la mesa de noche.

Mientras caía agotado, causando un pequeño bote en la colcha, empezó a circular un pequeño dolor de cabeza; cerrando los ojos, maldiciendo su suerte, se resignó a estar despierto hasta las seis y media de la mañana, hora en la que siempre se levantaba los días de semana para estar listo para el instituto. Estudiaba en un colegio monstruoso que la gente consideraba que era de élite y tenía una calidad de educación poco vista por este estado; una parte era cierta, claramente cierta para todo alumno de esa institución, pero podría asegurar que el grado de élite era bastante bajo, sobreponiendo en cuestión a los estudiantes que admitían por una colegiatura, no baja, pero económica. Él era el típico estudiante que quiere sobresalir en todas las asignaturas, no solamente por reconocimiento de sus padres y profesores, sino que tenía la meta de algún día salir de ese lugar, el cual le parecía el peor de todo el país.

Un escalofrío casi fantástico le recorrió el cuerpo y arrugó el entrecejo en respuesta; la luz de su habitación no estaba encendida, pero un rayo alumbró casi todo a través de la ventana. No se sentía asustado, pero sí extrañado; le gustaba ese clima, pero lastimosamente era de esos pasajeros, que la lontananza en alguna hora cercana se llevaría, eso seguro. En la infancia él solía pasar horas mirando por la ventana, esperando que algo interesante le sacara de su monotonía.

A partir de los trece años comenzó de desarrollar una especie de desprecio hacia los niños que pasaban a ser sus compañeros de clases, gracias a las bromas pesadas y a las miradas burlonas que solían darle todos los días en ese monstruoso instituto; ellos le decían el instituto de Frankestein, le comenzaron a llamar así desde la primera clase de química a los catorce, donde uno de los compañeros, Kevin, que aún estaba en su misma clase, soltó una especie de líquido verdoso sobre su cabeza cuando el profesor salió al pasillo a fumarse un cigarro –él aún creía que ellos no sabían- ; le escocían los ojos y le dolía la piel, así que sus gritos desesperados se hicieron escuchar; bastaba decir que le culparon de todo, cosa que no pudo negar por estar más preocupado por el dolor. Le colocaron el apodo de Frankestein porque estaba verde y gritaba cosas incoherentes, cuando ellos eran los verdaderos monstruos, los "_Igores_".

Ahora, con dieciséis años, la diferencia no era mucha, pero estaba en el último año de instituto. Sus compañeros de clase habían madurado un poco, desde hacía un tiempo no le molestaban como solían hacerlo y se concentraban enteramente en pasar de él; reconociendo también que no iba a quedarse tranquilo como las otras veces, buscando evitar problemas indeseados.

Habían ocasiones en que los profesores se zurraban la hora de clases; sus compañeros perdían el tiempo en cotillear y jugar al fútbol, mientras él se perdía por completo en un aura melancólica desde su salón de clases hasta la biblioteca, algunas chicas le miraban de reojo y discretamente cuchicheaban sobre lo guapo que era, pero sólo eso, nadie se le acercaba porque creían que estaba loco. La biblioteca era pequeña, pero estaba atiborrada de libros viejos, con páginas amarillentas y alguno que otro estaba escrito con tinta de plomo; todos eran libros buenos, de distintos géneros y autorías, él se había leído al menos la mitad de todos ellos; la mayoría se los había leído su hermano mayor cuando era un niño pequeño, a la mitad, porque había muerto. Una gran parte de su frialdad, tristeza y aletargo era la muerte de su hermano, el cual, según él, era la única persona que le conocía y estaba al pendiente de su bienestar.

Un día decidió irse caminado, sin esperar al trasporte de la escuela que le llevaba todos los días, para caminar un poco y llegar más tarde a casa; de igual manera nadie le diría algo, porque nadie le esperaba en casa, él era el que siempre esperaba. Caminó por un puente largo, pintado de colores metálicos, y que cruzaba un tranquilo río medio sucio por las lluvias que azotaban el lugar por las noches; el soplido del viento en sus oídos era lo único que se escuchaba cuando cruzaba hacia el otro lado. Los pinos verdes se movían a medias y el sol estaba oculto en la capa grisácea que adornaba al cielo, y entonces sintió que estaba solo, completamente solo, mientras arrastraba sus pies con el manto de indiferencia que siempre le cubría el rostro. Era viernes, y al menos por eso se sentía aliviado.

Comenzaba a lloviznar y al chico aún le quedaba medio camino para llegar a su casa, apresuro un poco el paso, nimiamente, casi nada; no andaba con ánimos para correr, no llevaba dinero suelto para coger un bus o un taxi y no había llevado paraguas; pero su expresión era la misma, y aunque estuviera solo no se quejó ni una sola vez en voz alta, estaba cansado. Cuando ya varias gotas habían hecho que sus hombros se marcaran a través del uniforme, alguien se paró a su lado y le cubrió con un paraguas; cuando Sasuke volteó, se encontró con una sonrisa gigante que le mareó por un instante. **_¿Quién es éste?_** Se preguntó. Le veía cara de extranjero, pero antes de comenzar a detallarle, se apresuró a darle las gracias, a lo que el otro, con la misma sonrisa, le dijo:

—No es nada.

Tenía una gentileza impropia, pensó Sasuke; en estos tiempos nadie se preocupaba por los demás, ni siquiera en hacer una acción pequeña, como la que ese chico había acabado de hacer. Se fijó en su aspecto, parecía sencillo; su cabello rubio resaltaba mucho para el gusto de Sasuke, que tenía el cabello azul oscuro; sus ojos eran azules, muy comunes por el continente, a su parecer. Lo que le sorprendió era el color de su piel, parecía hecha de pasto seco, no era –para nada- algo común en ese lugar, un lugar rodeado de bosque y con un clima nublado, donde las personas tenían un color pálido como un vampiro de película. Parecía de su misma estatura, también tenían una complexión física semejante, pero Sasuke no pudo saberlo a ciencia cierta. Tenía un rostro amable, de eso se dio cuenta; y también su ropa era muy alegre, muy al contrario de la suya.

— ¿Pasear bajo la lluvia? —Preguntó el rubio.

— Tratar de olvidar. —Respondió el otro. El rubio se rascó la mejilla con la mano que tenía libre, la izquierda.

—Entiendo. —Pensándolo mejor, a Sasuke le parecía bastante mono. El tono de voz que había usado le recordó a su hermano. —Mi nombre es Naruto. —Agregó después de unos segundos. — ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

—Sasuke.

Terminaron ese pequeño intercambio de palabras y siguieron andando, bajo el paraguas transparente que les protegía de la lluviecilla que había comenzado a caer. Sasuke atravesó el puente sin contratiempo, y llegó hasta la pequeña ciudad que se alzaba en su vista, a través de sus ojos negros; se había distraído de sus pensamientos con facilidad, quedó en blanco, y había seguido andando bajo el paraguas hacia su casa sin siquiera preguntarle al chico rubio si iba también en esa dirección. El viento soplaba tan fuerte que hacia que las pestañas su rostro se agitaran como los árboles, esa sensación le agradaba, era como flotar en el aire como un peso muerto de plumas; tenía los zapatos encharcados y hacían un sonido extraño al caminar, pero eso no le importó.

Naruto mantenía una pequeña sonrisa en todo el trayecto, no habló ni buscó de sacar a Sasuke de su ensimismamiento. De pequeño, cuando murió su hermano mayor, le avisaron a su madre que se había convertido en un niño autista, por falta de amistades para su edad y con la muerte de un familiar muy preciado; su madre decidió quedar embarazada de nuevo, así Sasuke podría concentrase en su nuevo hermano, pero por desgracia el niño murió al tercer mes y Mikoto, su madre, no quería intentarlo nuevamente.

Al pisar la entrada de su casa se percató de su atrevimiento, y chasqueando la lengua procedió a cerró los ojos en una gran sonrisa, mostrando sus blancos y perfectos dientes.

—Nos vemos luego, amigo. —Sasuke arrugó el entrecejo, mientras vio como el rubio regresaba por donde venía, con el aspecto de tener frío. _**Es extraño**_. Pensó, y cuando entro a casa se percató de que estaba empapado. Por completo.

— ¿Qué demonios…? —Se preguntó viendo como la ropa destilaba agua en el valioso piso de su madre. No le dio importancia, y sacudió un poco la cabeza para recuperar la compostura y salió de la casa. Dejó la bolsa medio mojada sobre el piso del jardín, y se quitó los zapatos enchumbados antes pasar por el umbral de la puerta. Se apresuro a ir al baño a darse una ducha reparadora, con todo y ropa, luego la pondría en la secadora. La casa se veía más lúgubre de lo normal, pero no se molestó en encender la luz del pasillo para contrarrestar la oscuridad ocasionada por la ausencia del brillante sol. Así era mejor, ¿se puede iluminar una vida que irremediablemente ya estaba oscura? Sólo basta con encender una luz, ¿no es así? Pero para él nada era suficiente, un foco siempre se daña y una vela siempre se extingue…

Los días siguientes cogió el bus, se había olvidado por completo del chico rubio que lo había acompañado aquella vez. En uno de esos días, por primera vez desde que iba al colegio alguien tomó asiento a su lado durante el trayecto de viaje. Era un chaval de segundo año, que evitaba mirarle al rostro, más por vergüenza que por miedo o asco; Sasuke ni siquiera reparo en que su aspecto era algo afeminado y el rubor intenso que poblaba sus rostro antes pálido; mantenía los cuadernos contra su pecho tratando de que el corazón no se le escapara y mantenía los pies inquietos bajo el asiento, ocultando repentinamente su rostro colorado bajo su melena plateada. Su nombre era Liam Scott, lo decía claramente sobre las pegatinas que adornaban el primer cuaderno, donde se encontraba una hoja pintarrajeada con corazones, bien escondida, y con el nombre de Sasuke.

Liam suspiró triste cuando éste bajó del bus, era difícil siquiera pasar cerca de él, nunca frecuentaba los mismos lugares. Sasuke abrió la reja del jardín, y pegó un bote cuando se encontró cara a cara con el mismo chico rubio de la otra vez… ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? Se preguntó Sasuke. Naruto, dijo casi al instante.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó frunciendo el ceño, más que enojado, extrañado.

—Vivo cerca. —Dijo rascándose la nunca. —Pensé en visitarte. Estoy solo en mi casa, y no me gusta estar solo. —Sasuke quedó paralizado, casi pensó que el rubio había leído sus pensamientos.

—Vale. —Dijo, medio ido, y abrió la puerta. — Puedes pasar.

Sasuke no sabía cómo tratar a un invitado, sólo había visto por alguna que otra telenovela donde hacía zapping más o menos como debía comportarse. En su vida, nunca alguien le visitó. Sus padres eran hijos únicos, sus abuelos maternos estaban en Alemania y sus abuelos paternos ya habían fallecido; no tenía más familia que sus padres.

—Qué bonita es tu casa. —Exclamó en voz baja. La casa era discreta por fuera, pero su madre se había lucido con la decoración interior.

Sasuke no respondió y se dedicó a ver con curiosidad como iba vestido. Tenía un vaquero amarillo, y le pareció curioso el dibujo que estaba estampado en su camiseta blanca. Tenía dos niños pintando una cerca, y otro, más grande, estaba sentado en el piso con un abanico en la mano. Era la imagen de una novela de Mark Twin que había terminado justo en la mañana.

—Oye. —Le llamó. Naruto dejó de observar la casa y le clavó su profunda mirada marina en todo el rostro. Sasuke vaciló por un momento, pero le hablo: — ¿Has leído esa novela? —Señaló con su dedo blanquecino la camiseta del otro.

— ¿La de Tom, dices? Sí, sí. — A Sasuke le había parecido una obra muy buena, había leído mejores, pero sin duda era su favorita. — ¡Me pareció grotesca! De por sí, no me gusta leer; pero esa me quitó las ganas si es que las tuve realmente. —Sasuke frunció el entrecejo.

— ¿Hablas enserio? —Pensó que le tomaba el pelo.

— ¡Que ha sido la peor, te lo juro! —El rubio rió como poseso al ver la cara de idiota que colocó Sasuke, le parecía imposible. Éste volvió a colocar su rostro estoico, pero pudo decir que sintió contagiosa la carcajada.

Pasaron los días y las visitas se hacían más frecuentes. Sasuke deseaba salir rápido del instituto para ver a su rubio amigo a la espera enfrente de su casa; pero siempre, siempre, solía tropezar con un chico; parecía que el tío lo hacía a posta, y así era. Liam creía que era la única manera ver verle a los ojos, pero Sasuke no le dedicaba ni una mirada; aún así lo seguía intentando todos los días. Sasuke estaba emocionado, Naruto era su primer amigo; y aunque no parecía importarle, Sasuke quería hacer hasta lo imposible por perdurar esa amistad, y mientras más pasaban los días tenía miedo de perderlo como perdió a su hermano; así que solía ser algo sobreprotector en algunas pocas ocasiones.

Solía lloviznar, pero ese día en particular cayó una fuerte lluvia, las gotas se sentían más pesadas y parecía que romperían los cristales de los coches. Liam, Sasuke y otros chicos esperaban el bus resguardándose de la lluvia en la entrada del instituto, hacía frío, y el venteo constante no ayudaba. El bus se atrasó una hora, muchos prefirieron coger un taxi, pero Sasuke se quedó, y Liam también se quedó, junto con unos pocos que también prefirieron esperar. Subieron a toda pastilla, repentinamente salieron más alumnos de la escuela y los asientos se ocuparon con rapidez. Sasuke se sentó en la primera fila de asientos, a la izquierda, para salir más rápido; Liam también tomó asiento a su lado, e hizo como la última vez. Sasuke tampoco esa vez se detuvo a verle.

Encontró a Naruto medio dormido en la puerta de su casa, con el paraguas transparente erguido entre sus brazos cruzados y la cabeza apoyada en la reja de entrada. Y aunque Sasuke estaba apurado para no mojar su casa otra vez, se paró un momento y le miró con una sonrisa ladeada antes de zarandearle.

—Eh, que te vas a empapar, burro. Espabila. —Naruto se asustó, y le dio un guantazo suave en la cabeza a Sasuke por haberse tardado.

Ya había oscurecido, las farolas de todas las manzanas ya estaban brillando y apenas es que Naruto había entrado a la casa de Sasuke; éste le advirtió al rubio que si nadie iba a recogerle, se quedaría allí esa noche. Así fue, ni un coche se estacionó afuera; los padres de Sasuke enviaron un mensaje de texto diciéndole que tampoco iban a poder volver esa noche. Naruto se había echado sobre la cama de Sasuke, estaban ambos acostados allí, mirando el techo, hablando de trivialidades, y de lo mucho que a Naruto le encantaba el râmen. Pasaron cuatro horas, y Naruto se había quedado dormido; Sasuke también tenía sueño, estaba molido, y la paz que le embargaba al estar así con Naruto le tentaba a dormir a su lado. Terminó parándose, sacando la cama de abajo; luego durmió acorde, cómodo, relajado y en parte feliz, tenía años sin dormir así.

Al día siguiente Naruto se fue temprano –dejando el cubre colcha nimiamente arrugado-, prometiendo venir cuando Sasuke saliera del colegio.

Todo el salón de clases, por lo menos los chicos que habían estudiado con Sasuke desde un inicio, se habían dado cuenta del cambio de humor que traía el de cabello azul oscuro; aunque siguieron pasando de él, pero aún estaban extrañados. Liam, al verlo en el receso, frunció el entrecejo con curiosidad. Hasta las muchachas parecían verlo más guapo de lo que normalmente era.

**_Se había dado cuenta de algo. La amistad se había vuelto amor_****.**

_La mujer estaba sonriente; acariciaba con delicadeza su vientre plano, mientras miraba a su hijo, ahora el único, acostado en el suelo jugando con una pequeña fila de hormigas que se mudaban por la lluvia, ido. La mujer se le acercó, se sentó a su lado cruzando las piernas, y le miró con curiosidad y alegría, mientras el cabello oscuro y largo se quería hacer paso sobre los hombros al inclinar la cabeza._

_— ¿Qué haces, hijo? —Con voz dulce, de madre. El niño le habló con una voz casi apagada del todo:_

_—Jugando, mamá. —Ni le observó. La madre no se dio por vencida, y le dedicó una amable sonrisa._

_— ¿Quieres saber algo, Sasuke? Es una buena noticia._

_—Vale. —Le dijo, en tono neutro, como si aquello que le diría su madre no le importara en lo más mínimo. Le dio algo de hambre._

_—Dentro de unos meses tendrás un hermano pequeño. —El niño frunció el ceño con curiosidad, ladeando su rostro, que casi golpeaba la fría cerámica. Sasuke no preguntó, solo se detuvo a mirarle. — ¿Qué nombre quieres ponerle a tu hermanito?_

_—Naruto. —Dijo él. La madre frunció el ceño. Sabía que a su hijo le encantaba el râmen, pero no pensó que le pondría ese nombre._


	2. Bello Immaginario 2: Final

**Bello Immaginario 2: Final**

**...Hasta que me cerciorara**

_— ¿Estás seguro, Sasuke? —La madre, Mikoto, lo pensó detenidamente. No le pareció que sonara tan mal, quizá hasta le gustó un poco. Sasuke asintió. —Vale. —La madre estaba emocionada al notar que su hijo le hacía enteramente caso que decidió continuar con la conversación, mucho más animada que al principio. — ¿Cómo crees que será?_

_—Rubio, de un tono rubio muy bonito. —La madre rió un poco, no había posibilidad que naciera así. —Que tenga los ojos azules y la piel… —Lo pensó por un instante. —Como cuando las personas van a la playa._

_— ¿Por qué así?_

_—Porque así sería alegre. —Comentó, sin expresión. —Como el sol en las caricaturas._

Naruto solía ser bastante torpe en ocasiones; tomando como ejemplo, una tarde cualquiera jugando a la play*. Sasuke había desempolvado aquel aparato, su último regalo de cumpleaños, y había puesto un juego al azar, de peleas, pensó él. Naruto estaba emocionado y daba botes sentado en piso; parecía un crío. Sasuke a veces se quedaba mirándole por un rato, cuando Naruto le descubría ambos atinaban a sonrojarse y hablar de lo que les viniera de primero a la mente. El clima, por ejemplo. Cuando Sasuke ya había seleccionado el personaje de ambos, le tendió el control al rubio, mientras estaba concentrado en la pantalla. De inmediato el pequeño muñeco de Sasuke comenzó a patear al de Naruto, éste frunció el ceño al ver que el personaje del rubio no se movía.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó. — ¿Por qué no juegas?

Llegó a pensar que tal vez a Naruto no le gustaba ese juego, y que tal vez éste preferiría uno de carreras.

—El mando no sirve. —Alegó, un poco molesto y decepcionado.

—Pásamelo un momento. —Sasuke estaba algo extrañado, él nunca había utilizado ese control para que se dañase de un momento a otro. Cuando presionó los botones el personaje se movía a la perfección. —No está dañado. —Se lo extendió nuevamente al rubio. Éste volvió a tratar de jugar, pero no se movía, parecía no presionar los botones. Colocó el mando en el regazo de Sasuke.

— ¡Este control me odia! —Exclamó parándose de un tirón y se acostó en la cama, dejándose caer. —Se me han quitado las ganas de jugar a la play. —Se había molestado, su cara estaba roja de ira. Tomó la almohada y trató de ponerla sobre las plantas de sus pies, tenía las piernas hacia arriba; supuestamente esa era su manera de relajarse y jugar.

—No seas idiota y ven a jugar, —Habló Sasuke ante el comportamiento del otro. —que la he encendido por ti, tío.

—El mando me está troleando. —Dijo cruzándose de brazos. Sasuke no pudo evitar apagar todo y acostarse a su lado, sin decir alguna cosa. Él era su todo ahora, y amaba tenerle cerca. Ya sus padres tenían un mes que no iban a casa, Naruto, por su parte, parecía no tener alguno. El rubio entrecerró los ojos, como planeando una travesura, mientras veía a Sasuke como perdido con la mirada en el techo. Sasuke sintió la mirada de Naruto, y volteó a verle con una mueca de confusión. Cuando iba a preguntar el porqué de su mirada, el rubio comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en el abdomen, el rubio reía al ver como Sasuke se retorcía tratando de no soltarse en carcajadas.

— ¡Eh, para, para! —No evitó decir entre risas, y Naruto paró unos segundos después. Sasuke aparentó un malhumor terrible, tenía las mejillas rojas de la risa que antes tenía, pero aún así dejó que la cabeza de Naruto reposara en su estómago, mientras éste se acostaba horizontalmente, al contrario de Sasuke.

Posó su mano sobre las hebras doradas, abundantes y suaves, y las peinó delicadamente, una y otra vez; ambos habían quedado en un silencio pacífico y agradable, tranquilo. Sasuke deseó congelar el momento para siempre, quedarse así hasta que su patética vida llegara a su fin; al darse cuenta de que eso era imposible, sintió auténticas ganas de llorar. Llorar… Pensó. ¿Qué era llorar? Hacía tantos años que no lloraba que había perdido el significado; pero ahora lo necesitaba, necesitaba expulsar algo y no sabía qué. Naruto le vio extrañado, y sin decir algo, gateó hasta posarse a su lado y le abrazó con suavidad, como una almohada.

Sasuke arrugó el rostro como si este fuera una hoja de papel, mientras lágrimas gruesas recorrían ese desolado paisaje; igual que el silencio acompañado de los sollozos angustiosos que salían de su garganta. El ambiente se volvió cargado de tristeza y se propagó por el viento como la gripe; ya Naruto tenía los ojos encharcados. La risa pasó a lágrima tan efímeramente que parecía imposible y terminó tan lento que sentía que el cuerpo le iba a quedar deshidratado; pero quedó satisfecho, plenamente satisfecho. Cayó rendido en un parpadeo, mientras era ignorante de que el teléfono vibraba en el piso por un mensaje de texto. Sus padres volvían a casa, casi tres meses después de que había conocido a Naruto.

Su madre le había despertado al día siguiente, un sábado extrañamente alumbrado, con suaves zarandeos para que fuera a comer las tostadas francesas que había preparado. Sasuke abrió los ojos de inmediato, pensando que, tal vez, Naruto se había preparado para irse; antes de abrir los ojos recordó que éste se había quedado en su casa, cual barrera.

—Ya te abriré, espera… —Su voz se había cortado repentinamente cuando, buscando la llamativa melena rubia sólo encontró el cabello largo y oscuro de su madre. —Mamá…

—Buenos días. —Le dijo ella, acariciándole el cabello a su hijo con cierta ternura. — ¿A quién le dices que le abrirás? —Preguntó, extrañada. Sasuke pensó por un segundo si era buena idea decirle a su madre que un amigo se había quedado con él en casa y que, aparentemente, se había ido solo; a Sasuke en cierta parte no le extrañaba.

—Un… —Titubeó. —Un amigo se quedó aquí ayer.

—Oh. —Exclamó Mikoto con una sonrisa. —Háblame de ese amigo tuyo mientras desayunamos, ¿vale? Recuerda ir al baño y cepillarte los dientes primero.

—Vale, mamá. —Respondió. Ojalá su madre no le atosigara con tantas preguntas, sólo eso pudo desear Sasuke al momento de ir al baño a lavarse el rostro y los dientes.

Su padre no se encontraba cuando bajó a desayunar; su madre, al contrario, estaba sirviéndole una de las ricas tortadas francesas que ella solía cocinarle cada semana cuando estaba en la casa. El sol entraba por los ventanales de la cocina iluminaba toda la habitación con una facilidad sorprendente; increíblemente ese sol le recordó a Naruto. Es tan brillante como él, pensó Sasuke, extasiado ante tal vista. Había pasado un buen tiempo desde que hacía un día tan lindo por el lugar, y eso lo tomó como una señal.

—Siéntate. —Le llamó ella, con un tono dulzón. —Come, y mientras tanto, cuéntame de ese amigo tuyo. —Sasuke se llevó un bocado a la boca, saboreándole más de lo necesario. Esa vez su madre se había tardado mucho en regresar, extrañaba el sabor de sus comidas, el oír su voz…

—Su nombre… Su nombre es Naruto. Tiene el cabello rubio, muy rubio, y los ojos azules. —Dijo él, antes de tomar un trago del jugo de naranja que su madre le había acabado de extender. La madre frunció un poco el ceño, ese nombre se le hacía conocido, pero no siguió indagando en su mente, esperó a que su niño hablara de nuevo. —Tiene mi edad y vive cerca de aquí.

— ¿Cerca? Ya… ¿Cómo os conocisteis? —La madre no podía explicar la alegría que sentía, así que se permitió sentarse en con su hijo.

—Pues… Me trajo a casa bajo su paraguas cuando llovía. —Sasuke miró hacia la ventana un momento y sonrió por un segundo. —Es muy amable, además de alegre y gritón.

—Oh, que dulce; me imagino.

—Sí; aunque también es muy descuidado.

— ¿Cuándo lo traerás a casa? Quiero conocerle. ¿Se ha quedado aquí?

—Sí, se quedó anoche… —Dijo, pensativo. —Aunque se fue sin que me diera cuenta. He de suponer que vendrá en la tarde. —La mujer asintió.

Naruto no llegó ese día, Sasuke estaba tan distraído con su madre en casa que, apenas, cuando fue a dormir, se dio cuenta que Naruto no había ido ese día. Cayó enfermo por cuatro días, tenía malestar gripal fuerte, y moqueaba por la nariz, como un niño chico. Las mejillas se le mantenían rosadas, junto con la punta de la nariz, y cada seis horas ardía en fiebre. No fue a clases durante ese tiempo y Naruto tampoco fue a verle los primeros días.

Liam era el nieto del director; al percatarse de que Sasuke no había ido al colegio, les pidió a los profesores que le dieran una copia de los apuntes de clase y de las asignaciones pendientes para llevárselas luego, ubicándole con las direcciones que su abuelo poseía. Ese día se había peinado mejor de lo normal, la camisa la llevaba por fuera y se había puesto los zapatos recién lustrados. La mano con que llevaba el maletín le temblaba nimiamente a su lado izquierdo y caminaba con una lentitud desesperante, aunque estaba casi a tres casas de ver la de Sasuke, estaba atento a ver las rejas plateadas que adornaban el exterior del jardín.

Cuando la vio se quedó con una sonrisa boba en el rostro, las mejillas se le tiñeron de rosa y el temblor se le extendió a todo el cuerpo con la rapidez que viaja el dolor. Toco el timbre de la puerta, una y dos veces, hasta que la señora Uchiha salió de la casa y lo vio con ojos curiosos.

—Bue… ¡Buenos días! —Estaba tan nervioso que las palabras salieron solas, sonrió de la manera más bonita que conocía.

—Buenos días. —Amabilidad de su sonrisa perturbó al chico. — ¿A quién buscas?

—Bueno, Sasuke ha faltado a clases los últimos días, así que he venido a traerle lo que se perdió de las asignaturas.

—Vale, muchas gracias, mi hijo está enfermo. ¿Quieres pasar?

Sin embargo, los nervios de Liam le traicionaron a último momento, denegando una oportunidad definitiva para ver a Sasuke.

—Gracias, pero si Sasuke está enfermo sólo sería una molestia. —Le extendió el maletín con una sonrisa y salió casi corriendo de allí. La mujer sólo lo miró extrañada para luego cerrar la puerta de su casa. Cuando pasó la casa, sólo pudo palmearse la frente hasta que la dejó roja. —_Gilipollas, gilipollas, gilipollas…_

Su madre le estaba preparando un té caliente en la cocina, mientras él se quejaba de la suerte y extrañaba a Naruto con profundidad. Sintió que se abrió la puerta, pero como su madre era la única en estar en casa no abrió los párpados.

—Naruto…

— ¿Qué? —Sasuke abrió los párpados pesados de un tirón, aforadamente. Se encontró con un Naruto sonriente sentado en el mueble de la computadora. — ¡Eh! ¿Por qué no has aparecido en estos días? —Frunció el ceño a profundidad, y levantó su espalda de la colcha, lanzándole el almohadón de plumas. Naruto soltó una risita bobalicona.

—No lo sé. — ¿Cómo que no sabes? —Casi de inmediato le dio un ataque de tos, el cielo comenzaba a volverse gris y comenzaba a hacer frío.

— Deja de hablar, tonto. ¿Has tomado tantas pastillas?

La mesita de noche estaba repleta de distintas pastillas y comprimidos que su madre le daba para la gripe; las ojeras de Sasuke estaban más marcadas, tenía un aspecto demacrado y cansado. Naruto puso una mueca tristona, no parecía falsa, y su mirada acuosa se posaba insistente en Sasuke, éste, a su vez, sintió una punzada en el pecho al verle con esa expresión.

— ¿A qué viene esa cara? —Le preguntó, preocupado.

—Cuando estás enfermo tomas pastillas y medicamentos. Creo que esos medicamentos hacen que te olvides de mí. —Sasuke miró sus medicamentos con una expresión escéptica y recordó que su madre le dijo que los tomara.

—Pero… ¿Qué idiotez es esa? No, no. —Tomó el vaso con agua de la mesa de noche y tragó dos cápsulas comprimidas que distintos frascos. Esperó unos segundos. — ¿Ves? No te he olvidado.

—Vale, vale. Tengo que irme a casa, Sasuke. —Se levantó de la silla, y dio zancadas largas hasta llegar a la puerta.

— ¿Vendrás mañana? —En realidad, quería suplicarle que se quedara, pero no lo hizo.

—Si es por mí, sí.

Naruto no llegó.

Al regresar a la escuela no pudo dejar de pensar que había hecho algo que molestó al rubio, estaba preocupado. Naruto decía que amaba los tulipanes amarillos, pensando eso, Sasuke sacó de sus bolsillos los billetes que le había dado su madre, tenía veinte euros, diez del taxi, y con lo que sobraba compraría las flores.

Había llegado un chico nuevo al instituto, sus padres se habían mudado violentamente y le cambiaron de escuela dos días antes de que Sasuke regresara, su nombre era Maximiliano Nuzzo. Un tío fornido y alto, de nariz grande, ojos verdes y de cabello castaño y largo. En ese par de días se había ganado el puesto de majo en el colegio, que hasta un tío que siempre se comportaba fanfarrón después le dijeron bragazas perdido. Algunas tías siempre que pasaban por su lado le decían camorrista.

En ese entonces pasaba por su lado, y fijó su vista en los billetes que Sasuke ahora tenía en el bolsillo. Se apresuró hasta alcanzarle y de un empujón lo pegó contra las taquillas.

—Dame la pasta, nenaza. —Sasuke contó hasta cinco y suspiró un par de veces.

—Suéltame. — ¿No me has oído? ¡Dame el jodido dinero!

—Gritaba y abría la boca como un ogro, unas gotas de saliva se pegaron al rostro de Sasuke. Estuvo a punto de entregarle el dinero, pero para él era mucho más importante comprarle un regalo a su amigo.

—No te daré nada, jódete.

La expresión rabiosa del italiano era sorprendente, con sus ojos verdes parecía fusilar el rostro de Sasuke con todo el sadismo posible. Su puño viajó tan rápido hasta el estómago de Sasuke que éste no se dio cuenta hasta que sintió el dolor punzante. No respondió, realmente no quería problemas. Maximiliano tomó la mano de Sasuke y le arrebató el dinero de una manera tan rápida que casi lo rompe.

Sasuke imaginó el rostro feliz de Naruto delante de sus ojos, con los las mejillas repentinamente rosadas, avergonzado, estaría gritándole idiota, pero a su lado, completamente a su lado. Su mirada pasó al imbécil que le había robado el dinero, y cuando éste se dispuso a irse con el dinero en la mano, Sasuke enfureció. _Nadie le quitaba la oportunidad de ver a Naruto sonreír, nadie._

Caminó rápido y le dio una patada en el costado con toda la fuerza que salió enrabietada de su cuerpo; sorprendido, el otro cayó al piso. Sasuke tenía la mandíbula presionada, se le marcaron las venas del cuello, el rostro se le puso rojo y tomó del cuello de la camisa al aún atontado muchacho; sus nudillos izquierdos impactaron contra la nariz de Nuzzo, y el tabique se fue de lado. La sangre comenzó a salir. Quería su dinero, ese era para Naruto.

— ¡Dámelo! ¡Dame mi dinero! —Los ojos se le desorbitaron, rojos de ira. Maximiliano no podía respirar por la nariz, comenzó a toser. Sacó el dinero del bolsillo donde lo había metido y se lo entregó con el brazo tembloroso. Los chicos habían dejado de hacer ruido, y veían con curiosidad y extrañeza la escena presentada. El director Scott había salido de la oficina para supervisar el porqué del intranquilo silencio, se quedó pálido, impresionado.

— ¡Sasuke Uchiha y Maximiliano Nuzzo, a la dirección!

El rostro de la señora Uchiha cuando fue llamada era impresionante, sus ojos no pudieron mostrar tanto escepticismo en su vida después de que había muerto su hijo mayor y el no nacido; preocupada, sólo pudo llegar casi volando a la institución.

Liam estaba sentado en el piso, a un lado de la puerta de la dirección, preocupado. ¿Cómo estará Sasuke? Se preguntó; el solo hecho de verle lastimado le daba pánico, le hacía temblar. Llegó a la conclusión de que lo que ocurrió había sido su culpa, aunque sonara lo más ilógico del planeta, y aunque se revolvía su estómago al escuchar los susurros constantes de otro nombre desde sus labios. ¿Naruto? Él no conocía ese nombre, no estudiaba en ese instituto. ¿Entonces quién sería para ser tan importante para Sasuke?

El psicólogo del instituto habló con los alumnos por separado, después de que atendieron la nariz rota del italiano. Tuvieron una charla intensa Maximiliano y el profesor; un señor medio anciano que quería ayudar a los jóvenes, se llamaba Richard Collins. Después de una hora de charla se dio cuenta del gran vacío psicológico que tenía ese chaval de ojos verdosos. Baja autoestima, depresión, agresividad, sensibilidad… Sobre todo, el doctor sólo atinó a palmearle la espalda cuando su representante dijo que no podía ir al colegio, que cualquier problema lo recompensarían con dinero.

Sasuke se mantenía en completo silencio, no decía más de lo que se le pedía, manteniéndose completamente serio ante las provocaciones del mayor.

— ¿Por qué golpeaste a ese chico, Sasuke?

—Él me golpeó primero y me robó mi dinero; yo sólo lo quería de vuelta.

—Podrías haber llamado a un profesor, me dijeron que normalmente no eres agresivo, ¿por qué reaccionaste de esa manera?

—Porque ese dinero no era mío… No era para mí. Cuando me lo quitó me enojó mucho. —Sasuke no tenía nada que esconder desde un principio. Quería soltar todo de una vez.

— ¿Para quién era entonces?

—Para Naruto.

— ¿Quién es Naruto?

—Alguien muy especial para mí.

— ¿Es un familiar, un amigo… quizás tu pareja?

—Es mi amigo. —Sasuke frunció la boca y esquivó la mirada del señor por unos instantes.

—No lo dices con mucha alegría. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no es tu amigo?

—Porque lo amo.

—Así que lo amas… ¿Él acaso no te corresponde?

—Con todo respeto, señor. No veo porqué me pregunta esas cosas. —Su mirada se tornó dura y apretó la tela del pantalón bajo la mesa. El doctor Collins sonrió.

—Necesito saberlo, después te diré para qué. Ahora responde mi pregunta.

—No lo sé, no le he preguntado. —Dijo él, con la mirada medio perdida. —Quizás sí.

— ¿Por qué lo crees?

—Siempre está feliz cuando yo estoy feliz, y llora cuando yo estoy triste.

—Se adapta a tu estado de ánimo…

—Sí, sí. Hace tres días se puso triste… Pensó que las pastillas que mi madre me dio me hacían olvidarme de él. Desde ese momento no me ha visitado más, creo… —Dudó. —Creo que se ha enojado conmigo porque cree que me estoy olvidando de él. —Al doctor le dio mala espina lo último dicho, pero decidió omitirlo hasta después.

—Antes dijiste que te asentabas triste, ¿por qué? —Sasuke endureció la mirada, y apretó algo los dientes.

—Porque… —Dudó, estuvo más de dos minutos en un estado aletargado, pero el doctor esperó con paciencia. —Porque me sentía solo. —Arrastró las palabras con melancolía.

— ¿Por qué te sentías solo?

—Porque a nadie le importo desde que mi hermano murió.

— ¿Desde que tu hermano murió dices? ¿Por qué piensas que a nadie le importas?

—Mis padres me dejan solo, mis compañeros de clases me humillaban y ahora, pasan de mí.

— ¿Por qué piensas que le importabas a tu hermano?

—Porque siempre estuvo allí para mí, siempre, como ahora lo está Naruto.

— ¿En este momento estás triste?

—No, tengo miedo.

— ¿De qué? —De perder a Naruto.

El doctor suspiró un par de veces y manteniéndose estoico, guardó silencio. Estuvo buscando en su mente alguna manera de decirle –más bien insinuarle- algo, hacerlo más llevadero, menos hostil, quizá.

—Quizá esto te suene un poco tosco, pero… ¿Y si Naruto es algo así como un amigo imaginario? —Sasuke frunció el ceño a profundidad, mirando al doctor como si estuviera totalmente loco.

— ¿Qué clase de locura es esa? —Se levantó con un ímpetu magnánimo que la silla cayó al piso. —Quiero irme.

— ¿Has ido a su casa, ha conocido a sus padre, tienes su número de teléfono?

—Mamá…

— ¿Lo has acariciado a profundidad? ¿Come, bebe, juega?

_"— ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó._

_— ¿Por qué no juegas?_

_Llegó a pensar que tal vez a Naruto no le gustaba ese juego, y que tal vez éste preferiría uno de carreras._

_—El mando no sirve. —Alegó, un poco molesto y decepcionado._

_—Pásamelo un momento. —Sasuke estaba algo extrañado, él nunca había utilizado ese control para que se dañase de un momento a otro. Cuando presionó los botones el personaje se movía a la perfección. —No está dañado. —Se lo extendió nuevamente al rubio. Éste volvió a tratar de jugar, pero no se movía, parecía no presionar los botones (…)"_

— ¡Mamá!

— ¿Tienes pruebas de que realmente existe? —Por la mente de Sasuke pasaron imágenes tan rápidas de aquella conversación con su madre.

_"—Mamá… ¿Viste a Naruto? —La mujer simplemente frunció el ceño, el único que había ido a allí era un chico que parecía menor que Sasuke, pero ni siquiera había pasado del jardín._

_—Nadie ha entrado a la casa, Sasuke. No que yo haya visto."_

—¡Mamá!

La mujer corrió exaltada ante los gritos de su hijo, abrió la puerta de golpe con los ojos bien abiertos. L a defensa de Sasuke se había derrumbado por completo, sus manos estaban sobre sus oídos, apretándolos, haciéndose daño; los ojos no podían estar más rojos, esperando a liberar sus lágrimas. La madre se situó a su lado y frunció el ceño.

— ¡¿Qué le hizo a mi hijo?! —La mujer tenía los nervios a flor de piel, nunca había visto a su hijo así, nunca le había preocupado tanto. El señor Collins se levantó de su silla.

—Sasuke necesita ir a observación… Me temó que creó a un personaje para reemplazar a alguien muy importante que perdió en su vida. —Sasuke explotó, y con voz desgarrada dijo.

— ¡Naruto existe, él está aquí, él está aquí! —El doctor lo vio tan convencido que sintió pena por él, pero no lo demostró.

—Piense, señora. Quizás en alguna parte de su vida le habló sobre lo que sería alguien perfecto para él…

_"—Dentro de unos meses tendrás un hermano pequeño. —El niño frunció el ceño con curiosidad, ladeando su rostro, que casi golpeaba la fría cerámica. Sasuke no preguntó, solo se detuvo a mirarle. — ¿Qué nombre quieres ponerle a tu hermanito?_

_—Naruto. —Dijo él. La madre frunció el ceño. Sabía que a su hijo le encantaba el ramen, pero no pensó que le pondría ese nombre. — ¿Estás seguro, Sasuke? —La madre, Mikoto, lo pensó detenidamente. No le pareció que sonara tan mal, quizá hasta le gustó un poco. Sasuke asintió. —Vale. —La madre estaba emocionada al notar que su hijo le hacía enteramente caso que decidió continuar con la conversación, mucho más animada que al principio. — ¿Cómo crees que será?_

_—Rubio, de un tono rubio muy bonito. —La madre rió un poco, no había posibilidad que naciera así. —Que tenga los ojos azules y la piel… —Lo pensó por un instante. —Como cuando las personas van a la playa._

_— ¿Por qué así? —Porque así sería alegre. —Comentó, sin expresión. —Como el sol en las caricaturas."_

—Oh, dios mío. Su hermano pequeño…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Estaba medio adormilado, la noche pasada su madre le había dado su pastilla para dormir, pero el sólo se había tomado la mitad de una y estaba despierto cinco horas antes de lo acostumbrado. El doctor vendría a la una de la tarde, imaginaba que después de comer y recoger a su pequeña hija del jardín de niños.

—Sasuke… —Naruto frunció el ceño ante el aspecto adormilado de Sasuke. —Lamento no haber venido a visitarte, me he quedado dormido.

—Vale, lo que importa es que ya estás aquí. —El peli azul sonrió con dulzura. —Te iba a comprar unos tulipanes, pero tuve poco tiempo en estos días. —Naruto sonrió de oreja a oreja, se acostó a su lado y le abrazó el pecho.

—Gracias, la intención es lo que cuenta. ¿Me dejas quedarme así?

—Sí. Quédate así, conmigo… Siempre. —Sasuke apretó hacia sí aún más a Naruto, y cerró los ojos al ver que en el espejo no se reflejaba la imagen del rubio.

—Vale.


End file.
